With the fast growth of mobile device market, wireless communication technologies, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) have become extremely important for mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and the like. The convenience and availability of the wireless technology enable people to use their devices increasingly in mobile scenarios. When mobile, however, it is difficult to accurately predict the instantaneous wireless channel conditions due to the dynamics of its surrounding environments. A mismatch occurs between the physical layer modulation scheme (i.e., transmission rate) and channel conditions can result in frequent media access control layer frame retransmissions. This can, in turn, negatively affect the throughput performance and device energy efficiency.